


"You can torture me all you want, I’ll never talk"

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Blood, Gore, M/M, Pack, Random OC, Torture, Tumblr, Violence, beta, prompt, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr"You can torture me all you want, I’ll never talk"





	

“I’ll ask you again nicely, tell me what I need to know and this will be easy for the both of us” The women growled her long, manicured nails digging into Stiles’ forearms 

“Lady, I’ve been kidnapped so many times I’ve lost count, this is nothing” Stiles sassed back, smirking when her frown deepened and her nose flared. 

“You really want to do this Stilinski? I’m not one to be kind when it comes to torture” She questioned

“I don’t think kind and torture go together” Stiles replied, earning him a sharp backhand to the face

“Why do I even put up with you brats?” The women spat before walking away from the chair Stiles was tied to. Whilst the women was turned Stiles tested the ropes holding his wrist and ankles to the chair 

“I wouldn’t waste your energy; those can hold the supernatural so I’m pretty sure it can hold a scrawny teenager like yourself” The women said when she heard him moving, Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes, of course they were built for the supernatural. The women turned around and walked slowly, almost teasingly back over to Stiles as she twirled a knife in her hands. She came to a stop and brought her face close to Stiles, not breaking eye contact 

“Last chance” She whispered, her breath hot on his face

“You can torture me all you want, I’ll never talk” Stiles spat back through gritted teeth 

“Oh, what a shame” she said, a smile could be heard in her voice. With one swift movement, she bought the knife and plunged it into Stiles’ thigh. Searing pain bloomed across his skin as the sharp dagger entered his flesh, causing him to screw his eyes shut and curse under his breath, not wanting to show her any sign of weakness 

“Yeah, I’m told that hurts” She snickered, twisting the dagger around in the wound 

“F-Fuck you” Stile spat, the women tsk three times before pulling the knife out of his thigh, blood flowing fast out of the wound after the knife was removed. Ignoring him she brought the knife up to his face and ran the side of the blade down his cheek, leaving a trail of his blood behind 

“I’ll ask you again, where is the true alpha?” She questioned, Stiles glared at her whilst screwing his face up in pain, but still, he remained silent 

~Three hours later~

“Well I’m impressed Stilinski, I thought you’d break hours ago” The women laughed in disbelief as she wiped her hands on a cloth, getting all of Stile’s blood from under her fingernails. Stiles looked up from the floor and glared at her, panting and almost every inch of his body felt like it was on fire.

“Y-You’re sick” Stiles snarled, the blood from his broken nose running down onto his lips 

“Aww there’s no need for words like that is there?” She pouted putting her finger under his chin, tipping his head up to look at her. Stiles took this opportunity and spat forcefully at her. A large glob of red saliva landed in between her eyes, causing her to close her eyes and breathe out forcefully through her nose in frustration. 

“If I didn’t need information, you would have been dead the second I saw you” She opened her eyes, blue eyes pierced into his skull 

“Well, aren’t I lucky?” Stiles sneered, the women growled before getting up and storming out the door, slamming it loudly behind her causing Stiles to flinch. He let out a breath he didn’t he had been holding.

“Fucking hell Derek, where are you?” He mumbled to himself

 

“How much further?” Malia whined as they continued to trek through the woods

“I don’t care how much further we have to go, Stiles is in trouble and I plan on finding him” Derek snarled at the beta. He continued to stomp his way to the front of the group before he felt a hand on his shoulder 

“Derek we’ll find him, I promise” he heard Scott say, Derek let out a sigh and looked over to Scott 

“You better be right, he’s my mate and if anything was to happen to him… I don’t know what I’d do” Derek mumbled 

“And he’s my best friend, don’t worry we’ll find him” Scott said with a sad smile, Derek nodded and separated from Scott and the rest of the group.

“Hold on Stiles, who ever has you better say their fucking prayers”


End file.
